Facebook
by Tipititralala
Summary: Longtemps il avait été méfiant de ce genre de sites, tardant à s'y inscrire. Après tout, quelque chose créé par un adolescent geek, ce n'était plus de son âge. Et puis la mode avait fini par se répandre parmi toutes les générations, il avait fini par céder en apprenant que Wilson avait un compte mais surtout... Que Cuddy aussi !


_Hey guys ! Comme je vous l'avais promis, certes WCHB est à présent terminé, mais je n'ai pas pour autant décidé d'arrêter mes écrits. La preuve en est avec cet OS. Et puis, même si beaucoup de choses ont changé pour moi et autour de moi, j'apprécie toujours l'écriture, quand bien même je n'ai pas forcément autant de temps qu'avant à y accorder. Mais si une chose est sûr, c'est bien que je fais de mon mieux pour continuer tout cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si parfois j'ai tendance à tarder à mettre une update, ou ce genre de choses. Parce que dans tous les cas, jamais je n'arrêterai sans vous prévenir avant, ou sans y avoir murement réfléchi.  
Afin que vous en sachiez un peu plus, cet OS m'avait été demandé par une amie, qui s'était dit que cela pourrait être marrant de voir House et Cuddy sur Facebook (à ce propos, NCISMélanie avait fait une de ses merveilles justement à ce sujet, je vous conseille vivement d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous ne l'avez jamais vu, et de la revoir si vous l'avez oublié ou que vous en ressentez le besoin). Elle m'avait donc chargé de rédiger un OS, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Entre temps, des liens ont été en quelque sorte 'ébranlés', mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cet OS ne doit pas être posté. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas écrit seulement pare qu'on me l'avait demandé, mais principalement pour moi, pour vous. Alors le voici donc, tel que je l'ai imaginé, tel que j'ai pris plaisir à le composer.  
En ce qui concerne les informations qui pourraient vous permettre de placer cet OS et de 'mieux' le comprendre, je dirais simplement qu'i_ _l ne se situe pas dans une saison précise, et que Lisa n'a pas Rachel._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite la plus agréable lecture possible, et je vous dis à bientôt. N'hésitez pas (c'est même vivement conseillé) de me faire part de vos avis/impressions dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à recevoir et à lire.  
See ya !_

* * *

 _ **Facebook.**_

Longtemps il avait été méfiant de ce genre de sites, tardant à s'y inscrire. Après tout, quelque chose créé par un adolescent geek, ce n'était plus de son âge. Et puis la mode avait fini par se répandre parmi toutes les générations, et il avait fini par céder en apprenant que Wilson avait un compte et que, d'après lui, c'était amusant de pouvoir découvrir les gens sous un autre angle, un auquel on ne s'attend pas toujours. Apparemment, même Cuddy en disposait d'un ! Toutefois, il était considéré comme 'professionnel', ce qui retirait tout de suite l'amusement de la chose. Mais elle était comme tout le monde, humaine, et avec un besoin relationnel... Alors il s'était donné pour mission de mettre la main sur son personnel, celui qu'une fois il avait vaguement aperçu sur l'écran de son Blackberry alors qu'elle faisait une pause à la cafétéria, entre deux coups de fourchette dans sa salade peu goûteuse.

Il avait profité d'une absence de cas et de son équipe occupée à faire ses consultations à sa place, pour remplir les conditions d'inscriptions au site en question. Prénom, nom de famille, adresse électronique, confirmation de cette dernier, nouveau mot de passe, date de naissance, et sexe. Ça, ce n'était pas trop difficile à remplir franchement. Après un mail d'activation, son compte fut fin prêt à être utilisé. Déjà, choisir une photo de profil. Génial, lui qui _adorait_ les photos, il allait devoir trouver quelque chose à mettre. Puisqu'il n'était pas obligé d'en mettre une de lui - la preuve, ce n'était stipulé nulle part ! -, il comptait bien s'amuser un peu. Il attrapa son portable et commença à farfouiller dans l'album photo, à la recherche DU cliché parfait. Il ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il voulait, et le balança sur son ordinateur, ouvrant alors un logiciel de retouche photo.

Une fois l'image prête, il l'importa sur Facebook et opta pour une photo de couverture représentant des stripteaseuses se trémoussant autour de barres de pôle dance. Fier de lui, il commença à chercher d'abord Wilson et son équipe - qu'il demanda en amis, désireux de pouvoir s'amuser ensuite -, puis certains membres du conseil, simplement pour dénicher de nouvelles informations, sans pour autant se risquer à un ajout. Mais le meilleur restait à venir. Il devait à tout prix trouver ce précieux petit profil pour lequel il avait finalement décidé de s'inscrire sur le site. Celui de, ni plus ni moins, Miss Lisa Cuddy. Pas le professionnel sur lequel il avait jeté un œil et qui ne comportait que des renseignements sans grande importance et bien trop connus par le Diagnosticien. Lui voulait le personnel, là où sans doute, il trouverait du plus croustillant, des photos inédites, des petits détails qu'il ignorait. C'était _ÇA_ qu'il voulait, et rien d'autre. De quoi la tenir à sa merci, et pouvoir la faire chanter chaque fois qu'il le souhaiterait.

Il le chercha un bon moment, la demoiselle ayant pris soin de le protéger comme il fallait. Malheureusement, l'enthousiasme d'avoir enfin mis la main dessus s'envola rapidement. Tout, presque tout était bloqué, le contenu visible quasiment inexistant. Les deux seules options s'offrant à lui étaient de la demander en amie, ou de lui envoyer un Message Privé. Comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il envoya alors une requête dans l'espoir qu'elle l'accepterait – par mégarde ou non – et qu'il ait enfin accès au Saint Graal. Il se refusait pour l'instant à lui envoyer quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne voulant pas réduire ses chances d'être accepté.

Il patienta – plus ou moins – sagement pendant une journée mais, n'ayant pas eu d'acceptation alors qu'il l'avait vu trainé sur le site un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il se décida à écrire un MP. Certes elle ne lui donnait pour le moment pas accès à tous ses mystères, mais il ne perdait pas espoir et cela ne l'empêcherait pas de la harceler un peu, histoire de l'emmerder comme il aimait si bien le faire. Il ouvrit donc une fenêtre de discussion avec la demoiselle, et commença à rédiger quelque chose, avant de tout effacer et de prendre le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'entamer une conversation avec la jeune femme sans trop risquer de se faire immédiatement envoyer sur les roses.

Et puis finalement, il trouva. Après tout, sur sa photo de profil, on la voyait jouer au billard, légèrement penchée et la queue de bois dans les mains, prête à tirer dans la boule blanche. C'était un réel appel à la raillerie, non ? Il n'allait clairement pas s'en priver, c'était certain, même si principalement, il avait prévu de faire dans le soft. Sans plus attendre, il balança un _« Je savais que vous aimiez bien les queues, mais de là à le montrer à tous … Quand même ! Et soyez plus raisonnable, on sait tous que personne n'a d'engins aussi longs. En revanche... J'en ai un plus gros que la moyenne avec lequel vous pourriez jouer. Intéressée ? »_ par MP. Il se mit à ricaner bruyamment, fier de lui. Certes elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné totalement accès à son Facebook, mais cela ne l'empêcherait nullement de s'amuser quand même. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre de voir si elle remarquerait ce message et si elle aurait le 'culot' d'y répondre !

Mais, après deux heures, il n'y avait toujours rien. Quatre heures plus tard, il était affiché comme « _Lu_ », mais toujours pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Le lendemain, toujours rien, même lorsqu'il lui renvoya quelque chose. Un simple _« Pas de doute, chez les Cuddy, vous êtes la mieux servie physiquement. Niveau caractère par contre... On dirait que toutes les trois, vous allez mordre quelqu'un ! »_. Encore une fois, il eut beau attendre, il n'y avait toujours rien le lendemain venu. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle le croisa dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle le fusilla du regard, signe qu'elle avait bien lu les MP et qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre, comme on le dit vulgairement. Il grimaça, se doutant bien qu'elle ne l'accepterait jamais en ami ou ne répondrait à ses messages. Il avait grillé toute chance d'obtenir des informations personnelles sur la jeune femme, et jamais elle ne l'accepterait. Il n'était qu'un collègue, rien de plus, et ne serait sans doute jamais plus que cela, éternellement bloqué dans le workzone. Il n'y avait pas à dire... C'était encore pire que la friendzone.

Il lui vint une idée pour pallier à cela, et il commença à mettre en place un plan d'action. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait un autre compte Facebook, c'était certain. Un compte non lié au sien, sinon la démarche toute entière n'aurait aucun intérêt. Et pour être accepté plus rapidement par la belle, il allait devoir se faire passer pour quelqu'un, de préférence, qu'elle connaissait déjà. Éventuellement même, qu'elle n'ait pas vu depuis un moment s'il ne voulait pas se faire griller trop rapidement, sans parler du fait que cette personne ne devait pas déjà se trouver dans sa liste d'amis. En jetant un œil approfondi dans ceux qu'elle avait auparavant déjà accepté, il remarqua que l'un d'eux, que lui aussi avait connu par le passé - et qui, il le savait, avait toujours plutôt plu à la demoiselle même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment trop dit - ne s'y trouvait pas. Un certain Benjamin Smith, qu'elle avait connu à la fac, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois étudiants dans le Michigan. Un garçon pour lequel elle avait craqué avant de faire la connaissance de House et d'avoir le cœur brisé. Un jeune homme avec lequel elle avait traîné quelques temps, et duquel elle s'était éloignée lorsqu'elle s'était sentie humiliée par le fameux Gregory connu par le campus tout entier. Il ne fut pas bien difficile pour House de dénicher une photo de ce dernier, et quelques minutes plus tard, le compte était officiellement créé. Qui plus est, si jamais elle venait à faire une petite recherche sur lui, il n'apparaîtrait nul part qu'il était marié, parent ou quoi que ce soit. D'autant plus qu'il était devenu médecin urgentiste, ce qui pourrait toujours servir à House si elle venait à vouloir en savoir plus sur ce qu'il était devenu. Il remplit ensuite quelques autres informations histoire de rendre le compte plus 'crédible', puis le tour était joué.

Il envoya donc une demande avec ce faux compte, accompagné d'un simple petit _« Hey Lisa ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis tombé sur ton compte et j'aimerai vraiment prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu es toujours aussi belle, c'est fou ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis la FAC, vraiment. Au plaisir de pouvoir te parler à nouveau. »_ , histoire de faciliter l'acceptation de par la demoiselle. Et contre toute attente, moins d'une heure plus tard, la demande était déjà validée. Wow, elle n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps ! Il avait même en prime une réponse, qui le fit sourire. Elle acceptait évidemment de reprendre contact avec lui, et était, de plus, grandement ravie qu'il ait prit l'initiative. Il se frottait d'avance les mains, le Saint Graal étant enfin en sa possession. Il avait un accès TOTAL sur les informations personnelles de sa boss, l'impatience le gagnait véritablement.

Il prit un malin plaisir à farfouiller à travers toute la page de la demoiselle, profitant même de l'occasion pour sauvegarder sur son Macbook toutes les photos qu'elle avait mis en ligne. Que ce soit avec ses proches, son entourage amical ou durant ses différents voyages à travers le monde, tout y passa, atterrissant dans un dossier tout spécialement créé à cet effet. Et plus il découvrait de choses à son sujet, plus cela éveillait son intérêt. Rien qu'à voir les clichés d'elle avec ses amis, elle n'était vraiment pas la même que la Lisa Cuddy professionnelle qu'il connaissait. Déjà, s'il y avait bien une remarque intéressante à souligner, c'était que, peu importe qu'elle se vêtisse d'un tailleur strict ou bien une tenue décontractée, elle n'en demeurait pas moins ravissante. Quoi que, en dehors de l'hôpital, elle semblait plus détendue, plus libre, plus accessible. Et il devait l'avouer mais... Il avait vraiment envie de fréquenter cette Lisa, de la découvrir sous ce jour nouveau. Mais elle maintenait toujours cette distance énorme entre eux, veillant à ce que ni elle, ni lui ne franchissent cette limite vie professionnelle / vie privée. Autant dire qu'y parvenir serait un vrai miracle en soi.

Pourtant, il n'avait nulle envie de baisser d'ores et déjà les bras. Il était prêt à relever le défi, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, cela le motivait plus encore à parvenir à ses fins. Il lui fallait juste un moyen d'y parvenir sans se faire trop rapidement griller, ou elle se planquerait dans ses retranchements et conserverait son masque de Boss même à l'extérieur. Tout d'abord, partie 1 du plan : communiquer davantage en MP avec elle pour la mettre en confiance et, qui sait, obtenir d'autres informations potentiellement utilisables après coups. Après tout, elle serait sans doute plus encline à se confier à quelqu'un avec qui elle ne travaillerait pas, d'autant plus si ce dernier ne se trouvait pas être son employé. Maintenant qu'il avait ce compte sous une fausse identité, elle ne se douterait de rien et s'adonnerait sans doute à quelques confidences, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de gaffes. Il devait simplement être très précautionneux, et tout irait bien.

Alors il avait commencé par de simples petits messages, comme le ferait quelqu'un souhaitant reprendre des nouvelles d'une vieille connaissance. Puis les MP s'étaient fait de plus en plus longs, un peu plus personnels, et ainsi ils se mirent à discuter de choses banales du quotidien. Certes, House devait réfléchir plus que de raisons pour ne rien dire qui pourrait ruiner son plan, mais cela en valait plus que largement la peine. D'ailleurs, à force de travail à ce sujet, il était parvenu à avoir la certitude qu'elle avait menti lorsque, une semaine plus tôt, elle avait assuré à House à la cafétéria qu'elle fréquentait déjà quelqu'un lorsqu'il l'avait, pour la énième fois, taquiné au sujet d'un site de rencontre sur internet. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune honte à annoncer à Ben qu'elle était libre, et à lui expliquer qu'elle avait menti à son employé – d'autant plus que les deux hommes s'étaient vaguement connus à la FAC, et donc que Ben n'était pas étranger au comportement du diagnosticien – pour qu'il lui lâche la grappe et cesse de l'emmerder concernant son célibat.

Un midi, il la vit installée à une table isolée, à regarder d'un air pensif son téléphone. Et justement lorsqu'elle le reposa, le sien se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il ricana intérieurement, bien conscient de ce qu'il s'agissait. Et bah, s'il s'était attendu à susciter un tel sentiment de joie chez elle rien qu'à discuter avec un ancien 'ami' ! Il en venait même à se dire que Miss Cuddy commençait de nouveau à craquer pour son vieux béguin. Enfin... Celui qu'elle pensait être son ancien coup de coeur. Il récupéra son plateau et décida d'aller s'asseoir à une place depuis laquelle il pourrait garder un œil sur elle, sans pour autant demeurer trop près. Il mâchouillait distraitement une frite trempée dans le ketchup, son portable dans l'autre main. Il était tellement subjugué par l'adorable sourire plaqué sur les lèvres de la Doyenne, qu'il ne remarqua pas son ami prendre place à ses côtés, et essayer de suivre son regard.

 **\- Tu sais, ce serait bien plus simple si tu allais directement la voir** , souligna l'oncologue en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau pour ensuite en avaler une bonne gorgée.  
 **\- Pas question** , le coupa le Néphrologue. **On ne fait pas partie du même monde elle et moi.  
\- Et ça ne t'empêche pas d'être strictement incapable de la laisser tranquille**, s'empressa de noter le plus jeune. **Tu réalises que tu es sans cesse en train de la surveiller, de chercher à savoir ce qu'elle fait et avec qui ?  
\- Et alors ? J'aime tout savoir**, se défendit un peu maladroitement House. **Ne sois pas jaloux, je le fais aussi pour toi. J'ai même songé à mettre une caméra dans ta salle de bain pendant un temps, mais finalement je me suis dit que c'était inutile que je me traumatise pour rien.  
\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré hein**, siffla Wilson. **Va lui parler bon sang si elle t'intéresse à ce point !  
\- Qui te dit qu'elle m'intéresse ? C'est ma Boss, rien de plus.**

Il avala presque tout rond un morceau d'entrecôte, ne voulant nullement donner raison à son ami. Qui plus est, il avait remarqué qu'un sourire plus grand encore illuminait à présent le visage de Cuddy, et son portable n'avait pas tardé à prévenir de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle notification. Il profita donc que le cancérologue soit occupé à reluquer – plus ou moins discrètement – le cul d'une infirmière, pour jeter un œil au message et y répondre sans devoir affronter les interrogations de James. Et le contenu le surprit un peu, tout en l'amusant.

Tout était parti d'une simple conversation entre 'Ben' et Lisa, concernant ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur week-end. Mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui adresse une telle réponse. _« Concert sur New York, du coup je pensais y rester la nuit et ne repartir que le lendemain après-midi, histoire de me reposer un peu. Si tu n'as rien de prévu, peut-être que tu pourrais m'y accompagner... Enfin, si ça te tente, que tu es disponible, et que tu parviens à te dégoter une place... Mais ça pourrait être génial, et ce serait un plaisir de te voir sur place !»_ Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et il s'était jeté sur l'occasion. Il avait immédiatement vérifié s'il restait des tickets pour l'évènement en question, et il en avait commandé un. Qu'importe s'il ne connaissait pas le groupe, il aurait le temps de découvrir un peu leur univers avant de se rendre à cet événement.

Sa réponse n'avait donc pas tardé, le Diagnosticien étant plus qu'enchanté à l'idée de pouvoir la voir dans un autre univers que celui blanchâtre commun aux hôpitaux. _« J'ai obtenu un précieux Sésame, c'est dans la poche ! On va pouvoir se voir, ça va vraiment être fantastique. J'ai hâte de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, comme à la FAC. Petit foulard rouge autour du poignet pour se reconnaître plus facilement ? »_. Il en profita pour jeter à nouveau un œil à sa dernière photo de profil, provenant d'un tournoi de tennis. Elle portait si bien la petit jupette ! D'ailleurs, il adorait la façon dont elle souriait sur le cliché, positionnée comme si elle s'apprêtait à tirer dans la balle, les genoux légèrement pliés, la manière dont ses cheveux volaient au vent simplement retenus en une queue de cheval haute par un élastique, celle dont ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation à l'idée de jouer son match. C'était cette Lisa qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître, qu'il voulait fréquenter, dont il voulait savoir tous les secrets, y compris les plus intimes.

Pour ne pas paraître trop suspect, il avait écouté la discographie entière du groupe, histoire de ne pas passer pour un gros ignare sur place. Il devait l'avouer, mais il accrochait plutôt bien au style, aux mélodies, aux paroles. Et sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, il retint même quelques brides de paroles, ce qui s'avérerait vraiment pratique s'il souhaitait avoir un prétexte crédible pour expliquer sa présence. Le jour venu, il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à New York en voiture, ayant prévu d'être un peu en avance pour se glisser vers les premiers rangs, et ainsi la repérer plus facilement quand il serait temps. Elle avait même envoyé un MP à Ben, lui assurant qu'elle serait en fosse et porterait bien un tissu rouge au poignet.

Mais très rapidement, la plage de _Cupsogue Beach County Park –_ où se déroulait justement le concert - se remplit, et il commençait à perdre légèrement l'espoir de la retrouver parmi tout ce monde. Il regardait tout autour de lui, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour essayer de repérer quelque chose de rouge s'agiter, malgré le sable qui l'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose. La première chanson passa, et il songea un instant à crier son prénom, avant de se souvenir qu'elle s'attendait à voir Benjamin, et en aucun cas lui, qui n'était pas même censé savoir qu'elle se trouvait là. Et puis, alors qu'il commençait réellement à ne plus y croire, il la remarqua, un peu plus loin, les bras levés bien haut, les agitant en rythme sur « _ **It's time**_ ». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en observant sa tenue, si éloignée de ce dans quoi il la voyait habituellement. Un petit short en jean qui moulait à la perfection ses formes avantageuses, dont la fine dentelle blanche décorative se mariait agréablement avec la peau légèrement hâlée de la Doyenne, un débardeur blanc un peu trop large pour elle - duquel se laissait entrevoir un ravissant haut de maillot de bain crème noué autour de sa nuque – et qui couvrait en partie son bas. Pour parfaire le tout, elle avait enfilé une paire de Converses plates blanches, simples mais charmantes. Il s'approcha comme il put, désireux de la voir dans son intégralité, et pas juste par instants quand la foule bougeait un peu. Elle avait les cheveux noués en un messy bun et, devant ce côté désordonné qu'il lui découvrait, House ne put s'empêcher de craquer. Il n'y avait pas qu'une administratrice coincée dans ce corps parfait, mais aussi une jeune femme qui n'avait pas oublié depuis la FAC comment s'amuser...

Il respira un bon coup et lui tapota sur l'épaule, fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour simuler la surprise de la voir ici. Elle se retourna immédiatement et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des billes, sa mâchoire manquant de tomber en le reconnaissant. Elle cherchait Benjamin Smith, il n'était nullement prévu qu'elle croise Gregory House ! Elle plissa le nez et se planta devant lui, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Vous ? Ici ?** S'étouffa-t-elle. **Depuis quand vous assistez à des concerts comme celui-là ?  
\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question**, déclara-t-il à son tour. **J'apprécie ce groupe, je n'ai pas le droit c'est ça ?  
\- Vous m'avez suivi ? **Siffla-t-elle méfiante, se tenant droite comme un 'I', ses mains sur ses hanches. **Vous m'avez espionné jusqu'ici, c'est ça ?  
\- Et comment j'aurai eu ma place pour entrer, hum ? **Nota-t-il. **Et franchement merci, vous avez l'air tellement ravie de me voir ici, c'est sympa.**  
 **\- Le marché noir, ça existe** , le coupa-t-elle. **Et sérieusement, vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir ici.**

La musique les forçait à parler fort et près l'un de l'autre pour parvenir à se faire entendre, mais cela n'était pas pour déplaire au docteur House. Elle sentait bon, un mélange de vanille et d'agrumes, accompagné de noix de coco grillé. Une délicate effluve qui lui chatouillait les narines, et qu'il avait envie d'humer encore et encore. Son regard croisa le sien, et il se mit à sourire comme un idiot. Elle semblait si petite là, juste devant lui ! Il n'était vraiment nullement habitué à la voir ainsi, sans talons aux pieds. La différence de taille entre eux devenait tellement évidente aux yeux de tous à cet instant !

 **\- J'ai payé mon billet comme tout le monde** , assura-t-il, la fixant toujours intensément. **Je ne savais même pas que vous seriez là. Je vous ai remarqué tout à l'heure, mais je ne savais pas si c'était bien vous ou pas.  
\- Vous avez votre réponse maintenant. Mais franchement, j'en reste dubitative.**

Elle roula des yeux, commençant à nouveau à s'agiter en rythme avec la musique, bien qu'elle se sentait moins libre maintenant qu'il était présent. Et Ben qui ne se montrait toujours pas... Elle n'avait pas même reçu de nouveaux messages d'ailleurs, aucun signe de lui. A mesure que les morceaux passaient, elle se détendit toutefois, oubliant presque qu'elle s'était toujours promis de ne pas se montrer à lui sous un jour autre qu'au PPTH. Mais, emportée par l'ambiance qui régnait autour d'eux, elle en oublia ses promesses. Elle était tout bonnement emportée par « _**On top of the world**_ », sautillant en cadence avec la musique, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle chantonnait gaiement les paroles, agitant les bras encore et encore, ses joues légèrement rosies, mordillant parfois sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, se plaisant à admirer cette nouvelle Cuddy. C'était celle-là qui l'avait amusé à la faculté, qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Cette Lisa qui n'avait pas peur de se laisser aller et de profiter de la vie sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres ou de quoi que ce soit.

Mais en aucun cas, il ne se serait attendu à ce que se déroule une pareille chose. Certes, il commençait à la voir sous un autre jour, à se dire qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa jeunesse et de son côté pétillant malgré la carapace sérieuse qu'elle s'était forgée au travail, mais de là à la voir autant se laisser aller... Jamais de la vie. Et pourtant, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence quand, sous l'emprise de l'excitation, elle se jeta à son cou, les yeux pétillants. Il l'y accueillit non sans surprise, demeurant relativement immobile lorsque deux bouts de chair vinrent couvrir ses lèvres. Wow, s'il s'était attendu à ça !

Mais très vite, son cerveau se remit en marche, son besoin de tout comprendre et savoir revenant au galop. Aurait-elle fait la même chose si Ben avait été là à sa place ? Cette question piquait sa curiosité, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses, ou il risquerait de faire échouer son plan qui, jusque là, avait mieux fonctionné qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Elle se détacha ensuite de lui et fixa ses chaussures, un peu nerveuse. Elle avait réagi impulsivement, n'ayant nullement prévu de se comporter ainsi. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça? Le concert continuant de battre son plein, elle essaya de ne plus y penser et surtout, de lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'emmerde avec ça jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Mais pourtant, les premiers couplets de cette chanson qu'elle aimait tant lui raisonnaient en tête, et l'obligeaient à se remettre totalement en question. A réfléchir au réel sens de ce baiser, et au pourquoi il avait eu lieu.

 _«_ _ **If you love somebody,**_

 _ **Better tell them while they're here 'cause,**_

 _ **They may just run away from you.**_

 **You'll never know what went well _,_**

 _ **Then again it just depends on,**_

 _ **How long of time is left for you. »**_ **  
** **  
**Il est vrai que, lorsque vous aimez quelqu'un, mieux vaut le lui dire pendant que vous en avez encore la possibilité. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais, du jour au lendemain, il pourrait s'enfuir, s'éloigner de vous. Et ainsi, jamais il n'aurait su ce que vous pensiez réellement à son sujet, jamais vous ne saurez ce qu'il avait à dire à ce vous ne saurez comment les choses se seraient passées, ni où cela vous aurait mené. Mais là encore, tout n'est qu'une question de courage de chacun à se lancer, tout dépend de vous, et du temps jugé imparti avant que l'autre ne disparaisse de votre vie.

Tout ça lui faisait penser à des paroles prononcées plus loin dans la chanson, mais qui la marquaient tout autant. Elle fixait le sol, ses pieds repoussant nerveusement le sable, comme pour dessiner machinalement quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette idée, c'en devenait obnubilant.

 _ **« And I know it's hard when you're falling down**_

 _ **And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**_

 _ **Get up now, get up, get up now. »**_

Tomber de haut est toujours dur, et la chute avant de s'écraser est longue. Rien ne vous assure jamais qu'au bout, vous solderez vos efforts par une réussite. Et pourtant, il faut bien trouver la force de se lancer, de se relever et de se battre. Sinon, jamais vous ne vous jetterez à l'eau ni n'aurez de réponses à vos interrogations. Alors elle s'était lancée, elle avait saisi une chance, craignant que ce soit là la dernière. Pour ne jamais plus regretter de ne pas avoir essayé, au moins une fois. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était déjà ça. Elle ne semblait pas lui inspirer du dégoût, ou en tout cas il ne le laissait paraître. Mais de là à savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle... Il y avait une muraille de Chine. Une frontière comme insurmontable pour laquelle elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait la franchir.

Le concert s'éternisa plus qu'il ne l'était prévu, mais cela ne dérangea nullement les personnes présentes. La jambe de House le faisait toutefois souffrir, et il lui était impossible de s'asseoir. Connaissant la fierté de son employé et ses expressions faciales, Lisa s'était approchée de lui et avait enroulé un bras autour de lui, juste sous ses épaules pour pouvoir le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'air de rien. Et, lorsque la plage se vida peu à peu, ils rejoignirent ensemble le parking, chacun préférant fixer ses pieds plutôt qu'affronter le regard de l'autre.

Il déverrouilla sa voiture, s'apprêtant à monter à l'intérieur, avant de finalement se tourner vers elle, qui s'était arrêtée un peu avant lui, là où se trouvait l'emplacement réservé pour l'attente des taxis. La queue était monstrueuse, elle ne risquait pas d'en avoir un avant un bon moment, c'était certain. Il l'interpella et lui fit signe, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

 **\- Montez, je vais vous déposer** , annonça-t-il. **Au moins vous serez rentrée à une heure décente à l'hôtel, plutôt que d'attendre seule ici.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérangerait pas ? **Demanda-t-elle timidement, continuant à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. **Vous devez être fatigué, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça... Et je ne veux pas vous faire faire de détours.**

Il sourit et lui fit à nouveau signe d'approcher, bien décidé à la faire céder. En aucun cas il n'allait la laisser ici seule, encore moins dans la tenue fine qu'elle portait ! Il n'avait nulle envie qu'elle soit forcée de faire face à des machos idiots qui ne verraient là qu'une invitation à l'aborder et à jouer les gros dragueurs. Devant l'insistance de son employé, elle quitta finalement la file et le rejoignit, son sac à dos négligemment posé sur son épaule. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager et le fixa, le nez légèrement plissé. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, allumant le contact.

 **\- Je vous dépose à quel hôtel alors ?** Demanda-t-il, une main sur le volant et l'autre sur le levier de vitesse.

Elle boucla sa ceinture après avoir posé son sac à l'arrière à côté de celui du Diagnosticien, puis s'installa correctement. La fatigue commençait à l'envahir maintenant que l'excitation du moment était passée, et elle remonta un peu ses genoux vers son buste en veillant à ce que ses chaussures ne salissent pas le siège.

 **\- Le** _ **Hampton Inn Long Island/Islandia**_ , annonça-t-elle avant de lui donner l'adresse complète qu'il rentra dans le GPS. **Et vous ? Où allez-vous dormir ?  
\- Disons qu'à la base, j'avais prévu de rentrer sur Princeton**, avoua-t-il en quittant la place de parking qu'il avait jusque là occupé. **Mais maintenant que j'y pense... C'était plutôt idiot.**

Elle ne put retenir un adorable sourire et acquiesça, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il croisa son regard et, s'il n'avait pas été en train de conduire, il aurait volontiers fait durer davantage l'instant. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, sa joue contre le siège pour mieux le fixer sans attraper un torticolis, ses doigts jouant avec un fin bracelet en tissu qu'elle portait au poignet.

 **\- Si vous me promettez d'être sage, je peux peut-être vous rendre service** , annonça-t-elle finalement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure telle une jeune fille nerveuse à l'idée de demander quelque chose au garçon qui lui plait.  
 **\- Voyons Cuddy, je le suis toujours !** Plaisanta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, suivant tranquillement les indications de la voix robotisée.  
 **\- Vous pourriez dormir dans la chambre que j'ai réservé...** Nota-t-elle en baissant la tête, gênée. **Il y aura assez de place pour nous deux, et au moins, vous serez assuré de trouver un lieu pour dormir.  
\- Dormir avec vous ? **S'exclama-t-il, un énorme rictus fendant alors son visage. **Y a pas de soucis, du moment que vous ne prenez pas trop de place dans le lit. Sinon au pire, on s'empilera.**

Elle roula alors des yeux, mais devait tout de même reconnaître que cela l'avait amusé. Elle bailla un coup, portant sa main devant sa bouche pour le lui cacher. Elle s'étira ensuite un peu, sentant réellement la fatigue l'envahir. C'était certain, une fois sur place elle ne ferait pas long feu. Se défouler lui avait fait un bien fou, mais à présent le lit serait son meilleur ami pour la nuit.

 **\- Dans vos rêves House** , siffla-t-elle, avant d'attraper son sac et de fouiller à l'intérieur pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau dont elle but une gorgée. **On dormira séparément, et interdiction de tenter quoi que ce soit. C'est JUSTE pour dormir.**

Il fit alors mine de bouder, continuant de les conduire jusqu'à l'établissement. Une fois arrivés il se gara près de l'entrée, coupa le moteur et attrapa ses affaires à l'arrière, tendant à Lisa les siennes. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et sortit du véhicule, puis l'attendit afin qu'ensemble, ils se rendent à la réception. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant leur tour, les deux réceptionnistes étant déjà occupés avec d'autres clients. Elle avança finalement lorsque ce fut leur tour, gardant un œil sur House pour s'assurer qu'il ne dirait rien pour la mettre dans l'embarras.

 **\- J'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Lisa Cuddy** , dit-elle, frottant légèrement ses baskets l'une contre l'autre.  
 **\- Il me faut votre carte d'identité et une carte de crédit** , expliqua l'homme qui s'occupait de sa requête, avant de récupérer ce qu'elle lui tendait, profitant bien sûr de l'occasion pour la reluquer discrètement au passage. **Miss Lisa Cuddy, c'est bien ça, une chambre King. Numéro 274, deuxième étage à droite.**

Elle prit les clés et le remercia, invitant House à la suivre. Ce dernier en profita pour lui reluquer le derrière, appréciant réellement la façon dont son short les mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur, debout l'un à côté de l'autre sans même prononcer le moindre mot ou quoi que ce soit, ne sachant réellement plus comment se comporter. Finalement, ils trouvèrent plutôt facilement la chambre, qu'elle s'empressa de déverrouiller pour ensuite le laisser entrer le premier.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien à redire. Le lit était King Size, et il y avait même un canapé-lit d'apparence plus que confortable dans un coin salon. L'écran plat disposait de la télévision par câble, et à côté, si besoin, se trouvait un bureau, avec une radio et un téléphone. Dans un placard, était rangé un fer à repasser et le nécessaire. Dans la salle de bain au sol carrelé et à l'évier en marbre, ils y trouvèrent une grande baignoire à jets, entourée de petites bougies aux douces senteurs, ainsi que des WC, du nécessaire de toilette dans les placards, et même un sèche-cheveux ainsi qu'un lisseur. De retour dans la chambre, sur la table de nuit, se trouvait un petit menu expliquant comment joindre le room-service, les différents mets proposés, et une note prévenant que le petit-déjeuner était compris. Pour un 30m², ils avaient largement de quoi faire ! Ils posèrent donc leurs affaires sur le bureau, avant d'échanger un regard et des paroles silencieuses – comme eux seuls savaient le faire -, le dos de la jeune femme appuyé contre le mur.

 **\- Je vous laisse prendre le lit** , assura-t-elle en retirant ses baskets, qu'elle plaça vers l'entrée. **Je dormirais dans le petit salon, ça ira très bien.  
\- Et moi qui pensais qu'on partagerait le lit puisqu'il est bien assez grand pour nous deux ! **Gémit-il faussement en se délestant de sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur une chaise.  
 **\- Vous ne changerez vraiment jamais, toujours fidèle à vous même** , siffla-t-elle , se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il ricana et la suivit du regard, ne se lassant jamais de l'observer. Elle retira d'un geste de la main l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, transformant ainsi son messy bun en une cascade de jolies boucles brunes. Elle commença tranquillement à se démaquiller et nettoyer son visage, pendant qu'il jetait un œil à ce qu'il pourrait bien commander comme dîner. Elle le rejoignit ensuite, se penchant un peu pour regarder ce qui était à leur disposition.

 **\- Vous avez fait votre choix ? On peut encore être servi à une heure pareille ?** Demanda-t-elle, son débardeur étant un peu redescendu, laissant ainsi apparaître son maillot de bain des plus charmants.

Il plaça le papier de façon à ce qu'elle puisse regarder et, instinctivement, elle mit ses bras sur son épaule puis posa sa tête dessus, un adorable sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'admirait du coin de l'oeil, relativement fier de lui. Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié qui elle devait voir, et même relativement apprécié sa compagnie. En soit, c'était un grand pas en avant, non ?

Leur choix enfin fait, ils attendirent le room-service affalés dans le salon, à regarder un vulgaire programme qu'House avait mis sur le grand écran. Elle était assise à ses côtés, ses jambes sous elle, et légèrement tournée vers le côté pour pouvoir fixer tour à tour la télévision et son employé tout en étant tranquillement installée. Il triturait le pommeau de sa canne, sachant bien que la jeune femme reportait fréquemment son attention sur lui.

 **\- Alors le concert, ça vous a plu ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. **C'était ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ?  
\- Je dirais que c'était même mieux que ce que j'imaginais**, déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. **Et c'était sympa de revoir la Cuddy que j'ai connu à la FAC, qui savait s'éclater et qui le montrait. De voir qu'au fond, sous la carapace que vous avez au travail, vous n'avez pas changé.**

Elle se sentit rougir et baissa la tête, heureusement sauvée par le groom frappant à leur porte pour signaler sa présence. Elle se leva en vitesse et lui ouvrit, le laissant emporter le chariot dans le salon avant de disparaître sitôt lui eut-elle laissé un pourboire. Elle revint alors se placer aux côtés du Diagnosticien, qui avait bien gentiment réparti les différents plats devant eux.

 **\- Je meurs de faim !** S'exclama Greg, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. **Je pourrais manger un bœuf entier, ou même une Cuddy !**  
 **\- House, vous avez toujours faim** , souligna-t-elle en gloussant comme une jeune fille. **C'est loin d'être nouveau. Et je vous prierai de dévorer ce que vous avez commandé, non pas ma maigre carcasse.  
\- Maigre ? **Blagua-t-il en attrapant un aileron de poulet qu'il commença aussitôt à grignoter. **Vous voulez rire, hum ? Parce que certaines parties de votre anatomie sont loin d'être minces, vous pouvez me croire.  
\- Et bien sûr, il fallait que le Docteur Gregory House me rappelle tout en finesse que j'ai un gros cul**, poursuivit-elle en roulant des yeux, amusée. **Une autre remarque à faire tant qu'on y est ?  
\- Vos seins doivent être un parfait oreiller**, nota-t-il alors, pointant alors les deux merveilles. **Mais ça, on a déjà du vous le dire.**  
 **\- Pas autant de fois que vous semblez le penser, mais merci** , ricana-t-elle, commençant à son tour à grignoter quelque chose.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, s'envoyant de temps à autre de petites piques, mais surtout, de plus en plus d'oeillades. Elle s'était finalement pas mal rapproché de lui, et au cours du dessert – des profiteroles avec de la chantilly, de la sauce chocolat et de la glace à la vanille -, il posa sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme, la remontant lentement et l'air de rien le long de sa cuisse. Elle ne s'en plaignit nullement, bien au contraire. Ce toucher, si doux, telle une caresse, faisait remonter en elle des sensations qui chatouillèrent son bas-ventre plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

D'abord, ce furent simplement deux bouts de chair qui se touchaient, se frôlaient, puis les choses gagnèrent en intensité. Chacun pressait contre la bouche de l'autre, avant qu'une langue aventureuse – celle de Lisa, à la plus grande surprise de House – ne vienne réclamer l'entrée. Il desserra les dents sur le champ, approfondissant avec elle ce baiser au goût acidulé. Il repoussa tant bien que mal la table basse, et attira la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Elle s'accrocha davantage à son cou, son corps à présent pressé contre celui du Diagnosticien, ses cheveux bruns tombant de part et d'autres de leurs visages. Il glissa ses mains sous le haut qu'elle portait, caressant à présent son échine et ses flancs, prenant le temps de n'oublier aucune parcelle de peau à sa portée. Son membre se gorgea de sang, tendant ainsi le jean, ce qui ne passa nullement inaperçu à la vue de sa belle. Elle sourit de plus belle, s'amusant à tirer un peu sur la lèvre du médecin. Il la fit finalement basculer sous lui, ses mains glissant plus facilement encore sur le corps de nacre de la Doyenne. Elle le repoussa un peu, les yeux pétillants de malice, et durant un instant, il ne sut plus quoi faire. Elle se détacha de lui et lui échappa sans qu'il n'ait le temps de la retenir, mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. Au contraire, elle lui prit les mains pour l'aider à se relever, s'accrochant ensuite à son cou.

Rejoindre la chambre ne fut pas une tâche difficile pour eux. Certes, peu de centimètres les en séparaient, mais les caresses, baisers et autres tripotages rendaient le chemin semé d'embûches. Ils se prenaient les murs, cognaient dans les meubles, manquant même de trébucher à force d'avancer ensemble à tâtons. Ils retombèrent sur le lit sitôt le matelas rencontré, Lisa passant immédiatement au dessus de celui qui s'apprêtait à devenir, au moins pour une fois, son amant. Elle était installée à califourchon sur son bassin, ses mains s'évertuant à déboutonner le pantalon qu'il portait. Une fois chose faite, elle se redressa un peu, le lui retirant sans plus de cérémonie. Il l'aidait autant que possible, tout en faisant de son mieux pour lui défaire ce short moulant qu'il préférait à présent savoir par terre plutôt que sur elle.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour faire une prise de sang, ils furent tout deux en tenue d'Adam et Eve, incapables de se détacher un seul instant de l'autre. Heureusement d'ailleurs que le lit était un King Size, car rapidement ils commencèrent à rouler dessus, alternant très fréquemment leurs positions. C'était comme un combat entre leurs deux corps, mais duquel ils sortiraient tous deux vainqueurs, quoi qu'il arrive. Leurs bas-ventres étaient en feu, plus que désireux de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se permit de glisser ses doigts le long de sa fente, titillant son clitoris à l'aide de son pouce pour la préparer - même si, il put en avoir la preuve en constatant à quel point elle mouillait - elle l'était déjà. Elle en profitait pour le flatter comme il se devait, ses fins doigts dressant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé le phallus de House. Il était imposant, ça personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, et savoir qu'elle allait en profiter la mettait dans tous ces états.

Les secondes passaient, les rendant fou. Ne tenant plus, il finit par la pénétrer en un coup habile de bassin, glissant peu à peu toute sa longueur en elle. Elle hurla de plaisir et planta ses ongles dans son dos, refermant avec vigueur ses jambes autour de lui. L'envie et le désir étant plus que présents, ils n'eurent pas à se restreindre trop longtemps, et purent assez vite accélérer leurs mouvements de bassin, permettant alors à House de pouvoir la pilonner complètement, de toute sa longueur et avec force. Elle suivait habilement chacun de ses mouvements, bien décidée à ce qu'il ne dirige pas seul cet ébat. Il savait s'y prendre mieux que personne, et ce n'était surement pas elle qui s'en plaindrait. D'autant plus qu'il arrivait à buter constamment contre son point G, la faisant hurler de plaisir à s'en abimer les cordes vocales. Il commençait à peiner à se retenir, la demoiselle ne lui facilitant nullement la tâche à se mouvoir ainsi en rythme avec lui, dans une symbiose parfaite.

Un premier orgasme la terrassa, traversant son corps tout entier et la forçant à griffer le dos de son amant avec force, quelques fines perles de sang s'échappant même de la fine lèvre. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre, que déjà le deuxième l'envoyait plus haut encore dans les cimes. Elle l'embrassait avec passion, leurs langues entamant un ballet endiablé dont eux seuls connaissaient la mélodie, alors que leurs mains continuaient leurs explorations mutuelles. Un nouveau coup de bassin de la jeune femme suffit à faire comprendre au médecin qu'il avait son feu vert, et en un vif mouvement, il se déversa longuement et spasmodiquement en elle. Ils retombèrent à bout de souffle l'un contre l'autre, se souriant largement. Il se dégagea d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, continuant toutefois à la câliner. Ils s'autorisèrent finalement à s'assoupir dans cette position, n'ayant aucune honte vis-à-vis de leur nudité.

Durant la nuit, elle se nicha un peu plus contre lui, profitant de ce contact charnel et protecteur qu'il lui offrait. Le matin venu, il fut réveillé le premier, s'étonnant d'ailleurs lui-même. Il l'admira de longues minutes, se délectant totalement de ce rayon de soleil blotti contre son torse. Lorsqu'il la sentit bouger, il prétexta immédiatement dormir, ne voulant pas qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'il pouvait être aussi 'nian-nian'. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé durant la nuit, son regard ancré sur les lèvres de l'homme, puis sur le reste de son visage, comme si elle désirait conserver une image mentale de cet instant volé au cours de la soirée. Après tout, il était du genre à fuir, alors le voir encore ici, avec elle... Elle tenait à emprisonner en elle ce souvenir, précieusement dissimulé dans un coin de son cœur. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, replaça quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière pour qu'elles cessent de la chatouiller, puis sortit à pas de velours du lit, afin d'aller récupérer son portable. En vérifiant ses éventuels appels, messages et mails, une révélation la frappa, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Mon dieu, elle avait totalement oublié Benjamin ! Le pauvre, il lui était complètement sorti de la tête, elle l'avait sacrément zappé...

Elle retourna tout doucement dans le lit aux côtés de son employé, le dévorant du regard au passage. Elle se rallongea et se nicha dans ses bras à nouveau, persuadée qu'il dormait profondément. Elle plissa le nez, cherchant quoi dire à ce pauvre homme auquel elle avait posé un lapin. Il ne lui avait rien envoyé qui plus est, peut-être l'avait-elle déçue...

 _« Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier Ben. J'avais bien un petit foulard rouge autour de mon poignet pour qu'on se repère plus facilement, mais disons qu'entre temps, une autre connaissance est arrivée, et j'en ai oublié de me montrer. Je suis sincèrement désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention... J'espère ne pas avoir gâché ton concert en tout cas, et que tu t'aies quand même amusé, malgré le fait que nous ne nous ne soyons pas revu... Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée, quoi que tu fasses. Bisous ! »_ Elle pressa sur le bouton d'envoi, verrouillant son téléphone, prête à le reposer. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, à peine l'avait-elle expédié, que le portable de House - posé sur la table de nuit de son côté - se mit à sonner, signalant l'arrivée d'une notification. Elle plissa les yeux, surprise par cette étrange coïncidence. Et, lorsqu'une légère grimace apparut sur le visage de l'homme, tout s'éclaira dans sa tête. Elle se pencha par dessus lui – l'écrasant un peu au passage, mais elle s'en fichait bien – puis attrapa le mobile, constatant qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle se décala immédiatement de lui, et le repoussa d'une force qui les surprit tous les deux, au point qu'il tomba du lit avant même de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il fronça les sourcils et elle se redressa sur le matelas, le fusillant alors du regard. Ses poings se refermèrent autour du drap, et un grognement mécontent s'échappa de sa bouche.

 **\- Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir aussi facilement ?** Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, faussement énervée. **C'était tout vous, et je n'y ai vu que du feu. Encore une fois, vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi... Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes bien fait plaisir en ayant accès à mes informations personnelles hein ! Putain, vous me dégoûtez vraiment... Vous m'avez dupé pour que je vienne à me confier à vous, dans la plus grande naïveté ! C'est dégueulasse ! Vous me répugnez, je vous déteste !  
\- J'y suis parvenu oui, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! **Assura-t-il, se penchant un peu pour lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. **Et vous n'auriez même pas compris la supercherie si je n'avais pas laissé mon portable allumé là.  
\- J'aurai bien fini par le comprendre un jour, je ne suis quand même pas stupide. Et vous trouvez ça amusant en plus ?! Ça vous a bien distrait de vous foutre comme ça de ma gueule, vous avez bien 'kiffé', c'est bon ?! Vous êtes fier de m'ajouter à votre liste de victimes c'est ça ?!  
\- Allez Cuddy, avouez le**, la taquina-t-il. **Vous êtes quand même bien contente que ce soit moi, surtout après la nuit que vous avez passé, non ? Et même la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle grogna de plus belle, détournant à présent le regard. Trahie, souillée, voilà comment elle se voyait, et elle se dégoutait. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie aussi dupe, aussi 'faible'. Et pourtant, il s'était joué d'elle sans qu'elle ne voit rien venir, et si elle n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie notifiant l'arrivée du message, elle n'aurait sans doute pas fait le lien de suite. Elle déglutit difficilement, bouillante de colère. Il s'était encore moqué d'elle... Et elle s'était laissé prendre au piège, aveuglement. Pire encore, elle avait apprécié.  
 **  
\- Je m'en veux d'avance pour ce que je fais dire, mais je dois le reconnaître** , nota-t-elle, ses narines frémissant légèrement sous l'effet de la rage encore présente. **Je ne m'attendais pas à m'amuser à ce point avec vous. En dehors du travail... Vous êtes plutôt fréquentable. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant de comprendre ce qui se passait véritablement...  
\- Et diablement bon au lit, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne sert à rien de mentir, ça se voit.**

Il n'eut pas même le temps de poursuivre sa phrase, ou même d'attendre une réponse, que deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes sans crier gare, lui offrant un baiser passionné et encore coléreux, mais qui se radoucit finalement peu à peu, bien malgré elle. Comme toujours, quoi qu'il lui fasse... Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir suffisamment longtemps et finissait constamment par passer l'éponge. Alors, toute la matinée, ils trainèrent au lit, s'isolant comme dans une bulle où il n'y aurait qu'eux. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il fut rapidement temps de se préparer à partir. Elle s'était douché et préparé la première, afin de pouvoir remettre la suite en ordre le temps qu'il fasse de même. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la réception ensemble, se risquant même à parfois se frôler les doigts, comme s'ils voulaient se tenir la main sans trop oser. Elle rendit les clés et, avec leurs affaires, ils marchèrent tranquillement en direction du parking. Là, il se tourna vers elle, conscient que le moment était venu de se séparer. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa son front et commença à s'éloigner, lentement. Le portable du Diagnosticien sonna et il le prit, avant qu'un immense sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Sur l'écran, un simple message électronique, mais qui voulait dire beaucoup : « _Lisa Cuddy a accepté votre demande d'ami._ »

Les semaines avaient passés, les jours ne se ressemblant pas les uns les autres. Et, alors qu'il traînait innocemment sur Facebook, l'oeil de Wilson fut attiré par un statut, qui ne le fit que largement sourire. Pas de doute, ce soir il allait fêter quelque chose avec deux de ces amis les plus proches ! Car sur la page, figurait un « _Gregory House est en couple avec Lisa Cuddy._ », accompagné d'un « _Lisa Cuddy et Gregory House aiment ça._ ». Ils avaient officiellement sauté le pas, aussi bien réellement, que sur les réseaux sociaux...

 _The End._

* * *

 _PS : Si vous n'aviez pas fait le lien, le groupe auquel je fais allusion avec deux de leurs chansons, ce sont les fameux Imagine Dragons, mon groupe préféré. D'ailleurs, si vous connaissez, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, plus encore si jamais vous allez au concert à Lyon en octobre parce que... surprise, j'y serai !_


End file.
